Salvatore Leone
|dod = October 2001 |home = Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club, Saint Marks |nationality = Italian |family = Un-named and deceased brother Un-named deceased wife Maria Latore (wife)Salvatore Leone: "How did I marry her Latore?" (from Contra-Banned mission) Joey Leone (son) Uncle Leone (uncle)Salvatore Leone: "Hey, Uncle! How you doin', ah? You look good." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) An unnamed cousin.Salvatore Leone: "The Sindaccos and the Leones? That's impossible. That's been impossible since your associates whacked my cousin." (from The Introduction DVD) |affiliations = Leone Family (Don) Claude Ken Rosenberg Carl Johnson Johnny Sindacco Toni Cipriani |vehicles = Mafia Sentinel PCJ-600 Banshee |businesses = Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club Caligula's Palace Leone Casino |voice = Frank Vincent }} Salvatore Leone (? - October 2001) is the SicilianDon of the Leone Family, a Cosa Nostra mob family based in Liberty City. Born in Palermo, Sicily, Salvatore became the family's Don during a power struggle in the mid-1980s. He has a son named Joey, an elderly uncle, a brother and a cousin, who was killed by the Sindacco Family. He is also married to Maria Latore. He resides in a mansion in the Saint Mark's district of Portland Island, Liberty City. He appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, being voiced by Frank Vincent on all three occasions. Storyline GTA San Andreas (1992) .]] By 1992 Salvatore and his son Joey had moved to Liberty City, with Salvatore residing in his mansion in Saint Mark's. Salvatore agrees to give the Sindacco Family $5 million to invest in Caligula's Palace, a casino in Las Venturas, although he only agrees to invest if he gets control of the books.Salvatore Leone: "You can have the money." Johnny Sindacco: "We can?" Salvatore Leone: "If you give me control of the books." (from The Introduction DVD) This gives the two families, and the Forelli Family, a third of the casino.Salvatore Leone: "So, let me understand it. I go in on your casino, take a third stake along with your organization, and the Forelli's..." (from The Introduction DVD) Salvatore then nominates Ken Rosenberg, a former Forelli Family associate, to run the casino as the three families can push him around.Salvatore Leone: "Hey, we're gonna need a real idiot. A guy we can all push around. There's this lawyer, used to work for the Forellis down in Florida. I heard he's sniffing around for a job. Just got out of rehab or something." (from The Introduction DVD) However, upon arriving at the casino he tells Rosenberg he wants his money back quickly.Salvatore Leone: "I'm the job! Me and my money. And I want it back, and I want it back fast... You find a way to get me my money and fast. Understood?" (from The Introduction DVD) Whilst in Las Venturas, Salvatore befriends Carl Johnson, who had worked for his Joey'Carl Johnson': I had the pleasure of doing business with your son, Joey, back in Liberty City." Salvatore Leone: "You know my Joey? I like that. So, kid, what can I do for you?" (from the Freefall mission), and his future wife Maria Latore.Maria Latore: "Here's your sandwich." Salvatore Leone: "Who's this pretty thing?" (from the Freefall mission) Salvatore first employs Carl to stop a crew of Forelli hitmen, going to Las Venturas to kill him.Salvatore Leone: "You know, the Forelli's are sending over a crew to hit me. Their flight gets in soon - traveling as a string quartet. I was going to send some of the boys over as a little welcoming committee, but, uh, maybe you can take care of it." (from the Freefall mission) Following this, Salvatore has Carl perform a hit at Marco's Bistro in the Saint Mark's district in Liberty City.Salvatore Leone: "Now, it's time the Forelli's found out what it means to screw with Salvatore Leone! How would you like to hit the St. Mark's Bistro?" Carl Johnson: "A hit in Liberty City? Cool..." (from the Saint Mark's Bistro mission) Carl, however, had been working for the San Fierro Triads and they pull off a heist at the casino, taking a large amount of money. Salvatore then phones Carl, threatening him, his family and his friends, although it is unknown whether he carried out these threats. GTA Liberty City Stories (1998) .]] After 1992, he returns to Liberty City. In 1998 welcomes Toni Cipriani back to the city, after years of hiding, but assigns him to Vincenzo Cilli.Salvatore Leone: "Toni, know what you did, and no one is more grateful than me, honestly... So when you need something, give Vincenzo a call down at the Atlantic Quay." (from the opening cutscene of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories). After Toni helps Salvatore escape from Paulie's Revue Bar, which is raided by the Liberty City Police Department,Joseph Daniel O'Toole: "I just had a tip off that the cops are gonna raid us!" Toni Cipriani: "So? You've got a license." Joseph Daniel O'Toole: "Not for the shit that goes on here! Salvatore is here, paying my girls a... 'Special' visit... you know? We gotta get him out of here before the cops arrive!" (from the Don in 60 Seconds mission) Salvatore begins to employ Toni and has him first deal with Jane Hopper, the leader of the union heading the dock strikes.Salvatore Leone: "I got a union boss - a broad no less - that I need to do me a favor, and she asks for money? All I wanted was 24 hours access to the docks, while the strike was going on, strikes that I helped organize, so my boys could offload some drugs..." (from the The Offer mission)Salvatore Leone: "Listen, these union guys - they're getting me pissed. It looks some of them are starting to see things my way ...but we just need to turn up the heat on some of the 'less than receptive' union big shots." (from the Frighteners mission)Salvatore Leone: "I should call a hit on this bitch. She's taking me for a ride! ...well two can play that game Toni, you're gonna deliver a message for me!" (from the Rollercoaster Ride mission) Salvatore then sends Toni to a drugs trade between the Leone Family and the Colombian Cartel at Portland Harbor, to ensure the deal goes to plan.Salvatore Leone: "Anyway, I got a shipment of you know what coming in. This is going to put us - you and me - on the map big time. Everything should run smooth. I just need someone - someone I trust - to take care of things for me." (from the Contra-Banned mission) Toni ends up killing the Cartel dealers, with the exception of Miguel who survives, and evades the Liberty City Police Department to get away with the drugs. After this, Salvatore visits the Sindacco-run Paulie's Revue Bar, run by now Leone-informant Joseph Daniel O'Toole. However, he is kidnapped by Sindacco Family gang members,Joseph Daniel O'Toole: "It's Salvatore. He was kidnapped while leaving the club." (from the Salvatore's Salvation mission) with Toni rescuing him'Salvatore Leone': "...for Christ sakes Toni - you saved my ass - call me Sal!" (from the Salvatore's Salvation mission) and later providing covering fire as Salvatore personally launches an attack against the Sindacco Family at Paulie's Revue Bar.Joseph Daniel O'Toole: "I know. I saw you go in. I've been praying you'd turn up! Salvatore's gone ape-shit! He's coming down here personally, to kill every Sindacco he can find. ...so I took a hike. Look, I've put a sniper rifle on the roof across the street. Make sure no harm comes to Salvatore." (from The Guns of Leone mission) Salvatore then has Toni follow Sicilian Mafia representative Massimo Torini, who is trying to broker a peace between the three families, although Salvatore smells a rat.Joseph Daniel O'Toole: "Listen, I hear the Sicilians are trying to broker peace between the families. Sal's got some heavy up at his place right now. The thing is; he smells a rat. He wants someone to get up there and follow this guy, see where he goes." (from The Guns of Leone mission) Following this, Salvatore convinces O'Toole that he is to become a made man,Joseph Daniel O'Toole: "Toni... it's all happening today! I'm gonna be a 'Made Man', me!" (from The Made Man mission) however, Salvatore has Mickey Hamfists kill him for ratting out the Sindacco Family.Mickey Hamfists: "Hey, the guy was a FUCKING RAT! He screwed over his own boss! Disgrazia'. Salvatore could never have trusted that mother fucker." (from The Made Man mission) During this time, his relationship with his wife, Maria Latore, continues to sour, with the two continuously arguing.Salvatore Leone: "Salvatore Leone: Shut up, you ungrateful bitch. I'll knock you into next week if I hear another word from you." Maria Latore: "Oh, that's right, big dick. What are you going to do? Hit me?" Salvatore Leone: "Why I outta..." Maria Latore: "That's the only time you touch me these days." Salvatore Leone: "Why the fuck would I wanna touch you? I don't like used goods. You revolt me." Maria Latore: "Me? Revolt you? What?" Salvatore Leone: "Yeah! Revolt!" Maria Latore: "Oh please. You know what? My daddy was right when he said you were nothing but a fat slob..." Salvatore Leone: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..." Maria Latore: "Hey, Toni... I want my money, old man!" Salvatore Leone: "Get outta here, you tramp."... Maria Latore: "You can't even get it up you old bastard." Salvatore Leone: "Not for you. I don't like using public toilets, you slut!"... Maria Latore: "How would you know? You're more interested in hanging out with men!" Salvatore Leone: And you're only happy when you've got your drawers round your ankles and your back against a wall! Christ - I've met rabbits who like to fuck less than you!"... Maria Latore: "Fuck you, Salvatore Leone, you no dick bullying wife beating piece of Italian shit." Salvatore Leone: "Fuck me? Fuck you? In fact, everyone has!" (from the Contra-Banned mission) Salvatore, having forced the Sindacco and Forelli families out of Portland Island, begins to feel the pressure from the Diablos in Hepburn Heights and the Triads in Callahan Point. He sends Toni to first kill the the attacking Diablos'Salvatore Leone': "We got the Diablos crawling all over us in Hepburn! They're kicking our asses!..." Toni Cipriani: "Hey! Don't worry about a thing boss! I'll deal with this." (from the Sindacco Sabotage mission) and then to collect money from a destroyed Leone factory, which was blown up by the Triads.Salvatore Leone: "Shut up! Toni listen. I got a shit load of money that need to be picked up from my warehouse down at Callahan Point. I don't trust anyone else to do this." (from the Sindacco Sabotage mission) A paranoid Salvatore then turns on Toni, believing him to be talking behind his back.Salvatore Leone: "Don't play dumb with me, kid. I was playing dumb when your mother was still turning tricks." Toni Cipriani: "What's your problem?" Salvatore Leone: "I know what you've been saying about me. You think I'm an idiot? Huh? Is that what you think?" (from the Driving Mr. Leone mission) Salvatore, realising his mistake, admits he is under pressure from Forelli controlled'Salvatore Leone': "Listen, the Forellis had Mayor Hole in their pocket." (from the Making Toni mission) Mayor Roger Hole, who is trying to pin all of Portland's problems on him.Salvatore Leone: "I'm getting paranoid Toni. Really fucking paranoid. Just because I think everyone hates me doesn't mean that they don't, know what I mean? Someone is out to get me. It's that fucking mayor! He's gonna blame me for all the shit that's been going down in the neighbourhood. All of it. Not just the shit I did but all of it." (from the Driving Mr. Leone mission) Salvatore and Toni then escape to Staunton Island, using the unfinished Callahan Bridge,Toni Cipriani: "Where we going?" Salvatore Leone: "Callahan Bridge!" Toni Cipriani: "Callahan Bridge ain't finished yet!" Salvatore Leone: "We're both gonna be finished if you don't drive! Now move it!" (from the Driving Mr. Leone mission) and hideout in a safehouse in Newport. After fleeing to Staunton Island, Salvatore has Toni kill Mayor Hole and steal his cell phone, so they can find out who he is talking to.Salvatore Leone: "You're a good boy, Toni. That fat fuck Hole should be taking his daily run in the park. Make sure he's out of breath. Permanently! Oh yeah, get his phone! We can see who he's been talking to..." (from the A Walk in the Park mission) After this, Salvatore decides to make Toni'Salvatore Leone': "Toni, my boy, that's the day you're being made!" (from the Making Toni mission) and sends him to businessman Donald Love, who he wants to become Mayor.Salvatore Leone: "But, we're gonna take control of City Hall. I know a big shot businessman who'd do anything to get into office. He's a complete asshole, so he's qualified for the position. I told him you'd make sure he wins the election... for us!" (from the phone call conversation after the Making Toni mission) Toni then works for Donald Love, on Salvatore's orders, performing various tasks in a quest to help him become Mayor.Toni Cipriani: "How's the campaign?" Donald Love: "It's down to the wire amd every last vote's gonna count! O'Donovan's campaigners are working those marginal seats hard. Well we've got our own bandwagon, so get out there and spread the word!" (from the Steering the Vote mission)Donald Love: "This guy has a lot of people canvassing for him, all kinds of deluded 'people' people, if you know what I mean. I think we have to have their faith in democracy shaken, if you understand me." (from the Cam-Pain mission)Donald Love: "Antonio, good to see you! Now, I'm no Democrat, but even I draw the line at vote rigging. Did you know the Forellis own a silent share in a company making the new voting machines?... Well, we certainly can't trust them. No, it's best if they all have a MAJOR malfunction, if you catch my drift." (from the Friggin' the Riggin' mission)Donald Love: "The Forellis are going to take me out, aren't they?" Toni Cipriani: Don't worry, I'm going to be riding shotgun." (from the Love & Bullets mission)Donald Love: "The exit polls are neck and neck. Time for plan B. We steal some of the uncounted votes, and replace them with some of our own." (from the Love & Bullets mission) Eventually, Love loses the contest to Miles O'Donovan, due to his connections with Salvatore and Toni.Leon McAffrey: "Although no links can be proved between Love and Liberty City's organized crime, it seems his friendship with mobsters including Toni Cipriani, have counted heavily against his voters' eyes. The past few hours have seen his popularity plummet. He is deemed, it seems, unfit for office... " (from the Love on the Rocks mission) Toni, on orders from Salvatore, Leon McAffrey: "On the way, I want you see an associate of mine in Aspatria. He's gonna help us pile on pressure on the Sindaccos and Forellis." (from the Caught in the Act mission), also begins to work for corrupt LCPD police officer Leon McAffrey, attacking both the Forelli and Sindacco Families with McAffrey's help.Leon McAffrey: "Now c'mon, Toni, take a drive with me... we're gonna meet your old friends, the Sindaccos... Okay, I'll take the wheel, you start blasting!" (from the Sayonara Sindaccos mission)Leon McAffrey: "The Yardies have their greedy eyes on Forelli turf in Newport. Get over there and lure the Forelli soldiers down to the hospital in Rockford. The Yardies will be waiting for them." (from the The Whole 9 Yardies mission)Leon McAffrey: "Those Yardie boys are having a little trouble holding their newly acquired turf in Newport. Seems no the Sindaccos want it back." (from the Night of the Living Dreads mission)Leon McAffrey: "The Forellis are getting serious. They're running arms and taking a cut of the merchandise themselves - tooling up for trouble. They're moving the guns to Fort Staunton in trucks. It's been a gas." (from the Munitions Dump mission) At the same time, Toni helps Salvatore in his continuing war with the Forelli and Sindacco Families. He first meets, and later kills, Mayor Hole's assistant to find out more about Franco Forelli.Salvatore Leone: "We're going to have a little chat with the mayor's assistant about Franco Forelli." (from the Caught in the Act mission)Salvatore Leone: "Right now, I'm gonna flush this turd Hole's Assistant into the bay!" (from the Caught in the Act mission) After this, Salvatore personally goes spying on the Forelli Family in Fort Staunton and has Toni rescue him from the middle of a hit.Salvatore Leone: "I went spying on the Forelli's in Fort Staunton when all hell broke loose! The Sindaccos have gone to war with the Forellis, and I'm stuck here in the middle of a hit!" (from the Search and Rescue mission) Salvatore discovers, despite the Sindacco hit, that the Forelli and Sindacco Families are trying to broker a peace. Salvatore, however, has had Paulie Sindacco's car messed with, allowing Toni to control his car from Carson General Hospital and end the possibility of a truce.Salvatore Leone: "We've messed around with Paulie Sindacco's car." Toni Cipriani: "So what do you want me to do?" Salvatore Leone: "Paulie's going to a meet with the Forellis - he's trying to broker a truce. Use the gear in the van to take control of Paulie's car and mess up the meet." (from the Taking the Peace mission) Meanwhile, someone has discovered the Sicilian Mafia's plans to take over the city and intends on telling Franco Forelli, with Salvatore sending Toni to kill him, so the other two families will continue to weaken each other.Salvatore Leone: "Toni, some wiseguy's found out that the Sicilian Mob are behind the Forelli-Sindacco war. He's headed over to meet Franco Forelli right now. It works very much to our advantage that Franco knows nothing, and this war keeps on going. Take that blabbermouth out." (from the Shoot the Messenger mission) The feds then arrest Salvatore and intend to blame all the crime in the city on Salvatore.Salvatore Leone: "The feds have caught up with your boss, Salvatore. And they're real pissed. He's gonna take the heat for every crime in this city." (from the Munitions Dump mission) Toni, acting as Salvatore's lawyer Lionel,Police Officer: "Here's your lawyer, Mr. Leone." Salvatore Leone: "Listen, uh, Lionel, you're looking good." (from the Rough Justice mission) visits Salvatore in prison and gets his instructions to attack the Forelli Family using the Southside Hoods.'''Salvatore Leone: "Let's hit 'em both hard. Way I see it, they both could use a good beating for this outrage. Motherfuckers... Thank you - Toni - you really mean a lot to me, - you know that. Listen, you might need some back up. Use the hoods. Okay?" (from the Rough Justice mission) After this, Salvatore has Toni kill Sindacco Family Don Paulie Sindacco as he attempts to flee Liberty City.Salvatore Leone: "Take Paulie Sindacco. His family's finished in this town. But he thinks he can just run away, like he's got no dues to pay. I'm in jail because of that bastard! Make that son of a bitch pay." (from the Dead Reckoning mission) Salvatore then has Toni deal with the Yakuza, who have been stocking weapons in Aspatria.Salvatore Leone: "I hear that the fuckin' Yakuza are gonna make a play to take over the city. Other than that, everything is just peachy! After all these years of mob control, we've finally flushed it all down the crapper!...The Yakuza have got a load of weapons in Aspatria. Nothing can stop them now!" Toni Cipriani: "We'll see about that." (from the Shogun Showdown mission) Salvatore's arraignment comes round and Salvatore has Toni make sure he gets to the court safe,Salvatore Leone: "Yeah, but I got this notion that the Sicilians don't want me to make it to court...Just make sure I get my day in court!" (from The Shoreside Redemption mission) later being freed.Salvatore Leone: "It's good to be a free man again." (from The Shoreside Redemption mission) Salvatore immediately turns his attention to the Sicilian Mafia who now want peace, with Salvatore wanting his peace.Salvatore Leone: "Now, I got the Sicilians on the phone, wanting peace. We all want peace! But my peace, not their fucking peace." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) Salvatore and Toni try to get to Mayor O'Donovan before the Sicilians,Salvatore Leone: "Step on it, Toni. If I'm right, then the Sicilians will be going after the mayor. We gotta get to him before they do." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) however, the Sicilians kidnap him and head for the lighthouse on Portland Rock.Salvatore Leone: "Lousy bastards have taken him O'Donovan already!" (from The Sicilian Gambit mission)Salvatore Leone: "They think they can hide at the lighthouse!" (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) Salvatore and Toni then kill Massimo Torini'Salvatore Leone': "I'm gonna tear your Torini fuckin' heart out!" (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) and rescue Mayor O'Donovan, reminding him that he now works with the Leone Family.Salvatore Leone: "Mr. Mayor! We just saved you from that bunch of crazed Sicilians..." Miles O'Donovan: "Oh yeah, that I work for you." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) Salvatore then makes peace with his uncle and the old country,Uncle Leone: "Ahhhh, Salvatore. All we really wanted was clarity." Salvatore Leone: "Yes, uncle. I appreciate that." Uncle Leone: "So, we are at peace now - you and the old country?" Salvatore Leone: "Of course. Me and all my people." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) before thanking Toni for his hard work and loyalty.Salvatore Leone: "Yeah, we cleaned up. You did good Toni, you did real good. I always thought you was a good kid. You saved my ass a few times. And I appreciate that kind of loyalty... A good worker. I like that. Respectful." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) GTA III (2001) .]] In April 2001 Salvatore walks free from court after a case against him collapsed. He had been on trial for tax evasion, with the Inland Revenue finding irregularities in his finances and $450,000 of undeclared income. The case of tax evasion collapsed, however, he was found guilty of illegally importing tomato sauce without a licence and fined. He had been put on trial various times between 1998 and 2001, believed to be three times prior to his April trial, due to his five trials consisting of the events of his 1998 arrest and the 2001 court case. Salvatore's lawyer, Maurice Goldberg, stated after the trial that Salvatore is dyslexic, which is why his accounts were in a mess. In October 2001, Salvatore remains married to Maria Latore and leads the Leone Family in their wars with the Triads, Diablos and Colombian Cartel. Claude is first introduced to Salvatore by Toni Cipriani at a meeting at Salvatore's mansion.Salvatore Leone: "You did good back there kid, real good. C'mon let's introduce you to the Don." (from the Salvatore's Called A Meeting mission) Salvatore pulls Claude aside and tells him that he has a bright future in the family.Salvatore Leone: "Now listen you guys Leone, Luigi Goterelli and Toni Cipriani, you go inside while I talk to our new friend here Claude. I have nothing but good things for you my boy..." (from the Salvatore's Called A Meeting mission) Salvatore has Claude take Maria out for the evening,Salvatore Leone: "Me and the fellas need to talk business, so you're gonna look after my girl for the evening." (from the Chaperone mission) although the couple continue to show their disliking of each other.Salvatore Leone: "HEY,MARIA MOVE YOUR BUTT. Dumb broad does this every time. And here she is the one and only Queen of Sheba! What were you doing up there, whatever it was I bet it cost me money." (from the Chaperone mission) Salvatore, trusting Claude more, has him follow Curly Bob, who he believes is selling Leone Family secrets to the Colombian Cartel, telling Claude to kill him if he is selling the family out.Salvatore Leone: "The Colombian Cartel is making SPANK somewhere in Liberty. But we don't know where, and they seem to know everything we're doing, before we do. We got us a rat! There is a guy named Curly Bob, who works the bar at Luigis. He's been throwing more money around than he's earning. He ain't pimpin' or pushin' so he must be talking. He usually gets a taxi home after work. So follow him. And if he's rattin' us out kill him." (from the Cutting the Grass mission) After discovering the Colombian Cartel had a rat, Salvatore decides their SPANK factory at Portland Harbor needs to be destroyed and assigns the task to Claude and explosives expert 8-Ball.Salvatore Leone: "I'm asking you to destroy that SPANK factory as a personal favor to me, Salvatore Leone. If you do this for me, you will be a made man, anything you want. Go and see 8-Ball, you'll need his expertise to blow-up that boat." (from the Bomb Da Base Act I mission) The SPANK factory is destroyed and Salvatore tells Claude he has one last job for him before he becomes a made man. He wants a car in Chinatown destroyed as it contains evidence of a murder. Salvatore sends Claude to the car,Salvatore Leone: "I've got just one little job for you before we can all celebrate. There is a car around the block from Luigi's club. The inside is covered in brains. We had to help some guy make up his mind and it proved a little messy. Take it to the crusher before the cops find it." (from the Last Requests mission) with Maria warning him that Salvatore has rigged the car with explosives. She explains that she told Salvatore they were an item and that they need to flee to Staunton Island with Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen.Maria Latore: "Listen Salvatore, think that we're going behind his back. So he was offering you to the Cartel, in order to make a deal. I couldn't let him do that, I mean the worst thing is... it's my fault. I told him we were an item, don't ask me why I don't know. Look you're a marked man on Mafia turf and I've got to get out of here to. I've seen too much killing. Too much blood. This is a friend of mine ok, she's an old friend... it's Asuka, she's someone we can trust." (from the Last Requests mission) Claude then begins to work for Asuka, who to prove his loyalty, has Claude return to Portland Island to kill Salvatore as he leaves Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District.Asuka Kasen: "We have certain issues to clear up before we can continue any form of relationship, business or otherwise. Let's lay our cards or the table, I am Yakuza and I know you worked for Salvatore Leone's family. I can give you work with our organization, but first you must prove to me that your ties with the Mafia are truly broken. Salvatore Leone will be leaving Luigi's in about three hours time. Make sure he doesn't reach his club alive." (from the Sayonara Salvatore mission) After Claude murders Salvatore, the Leone Family attempt to kill Claude by sending hitmen after him'Asuka Kasen': "My police source indicates that the Mafia are watching our interests around the city in a bid to track you down. We cannot continue our operation until they are dealt with. Take out these spying fools and end this vendetta once and for all." (from the Under Surveillance mission) and later shoot at him on sight when Claude enters Leone Family turf. Trivia * Salvatore Leone appears on posters for the film Badfellas in GTA III. This is a reference to the film Goodfellas, which Frank Vincent appeared in. The posters can be found at Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District of Portland Island, Liberty City. * Salvatore's character model in GTA III is based on Don Corleone from the Godfather albeit more foul mouthed. Mission appearances GTA III *Salvatore's Called A Meeting *Chaperone (Boss) *Cutting the Grass (Boss) *Bomb Da Base Act I (Boss) *Last Requests (Boss, Betrayal) *Sayonara Salvatore (Killed) GTA San Andreas *Freefall (Boss) *Saint Mark's Bistro (Boss) *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (Voice) GTA Liberty City Stories *Introduction *Don in 60 Seconds *The Offer (Boss) *Ho Selecta! (Boss) *Frighteners (Boss) *Rollercoaster Ride (Boss) *Contra-Banned (Boss) *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *Sindacco Sabotage (Boss) *The Trouble With Triads (Boss) *Driving Mr. Leone (Boss) *A Walk in the Park (Boss) *Making Toni (Boss) *Caught in the Act (Boss) *Search and Rescue (Boss) *Taking the Peace (Boss) *Shoot the Messenger (Boss) *Rough Justice (Boss) *Dead Reckoning (Boss) *Shogun Showdown (Boss) *The Shoreside Redemption (Boss) *The Sicilian Gambit (Boss) Gallery Salvatore SalvatoreLeoneArtwork.jpg|GTA III artwork. Image:SALVATORE_LEONE_Just_a_Business_Man.jpg|Early model of Salvatore Leone from a Liberty Tree article, GTA III. SalvatoreLeoneGTAIII.jpg|GTA III. SalvatoreLeone&MariaLatoreGTASA.jpg|Salvatore and Maria at Caligula's Palace, Las Venturas, GTA San Andreas. SalvatoreLeoneArtwork2.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories artwork. SalvatoreLeoneGTALCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. Miscellaneous JoeyLeoneGTAIII.jpg|Salvatore Leone's son, Joey. UncleLeoneGTALCS.jpg|Salvatore Leone's elderly uncle. Salvatore's Salvation.jpg|Salvatore Leone whilst kidnapped by the Sindacco Family (Salvatore's Salvation mission). MakingToniLCS.jpg|Salvatore Leone about to make Toni Cipriani (Making Toni mission). Sals_House.jpg|Salvatore Leone's home. References es:Salvatore Leone Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore